


Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Storm?

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie and Tyler don't like storms. Thank goodness Jordie makes a times appearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based on a babysitting experience I had years ago when I was babysitting and the power went out and I had to keep the kids AND myself calm. It worked out in the end, thank goodness. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> It was written rather hastily and quickly so I'm positive there are mistakes. My own, my fault.

It was a dark and stormy night, with the wind howling and the rain pouring down in sheets almost to the point where Tyler was scared it could drill into the house somewhere and somehow. He was curled up next to Jamie on the couch, watching a Christmas movie and with Cash lying on the floor by Tyler's feet and Marshall by Jamie's feet.

For reason's nobody could figure out, Marshall was the one who seemed to love Jamie and Cash was the shy one; of course he would still want to be petted by Jamie but in a hesitant way though. Like a 'i have my eye on you, don't you you hurt my daddy' kind of way.

Both Tyler and Cash jumped then whimpered in fear as a big clap of thunder sounded, loud and violent enough to shake the house. Tyler swore he felt Jamie wince too but couldn't tell through that big protective stance of his.

"It's okay Tyler, it's okay. It's just passing through. It will be over soon. I'm here with you, nothing's going to happen..." Jamie repeated this soothingly in a chant, like he did every time Tyler was scared of a storm or a horror movie or flying through turbulence. 

Tyler pressed right up close next to Jamie so he was virtually in his lap, on top of him and almost was crying. Jamie's heart was breaking at the sight of Tyler so terrified; this was a sight that should never be seen. It wasn't right.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Tyler and hugged him so close and tight and protective against him that the two were almost one. He pressed a kiss to the top of Tyler's head and just kept whispering comforting words over and over again.

It just seemed and sounded like the storm wouldn't stop as it kept going and going and even after awhile Jamie was trying to listen to his own comforting words because even he was starting to become scared.

When the front door started to unlock and the knob began to turn, opening the door, both Jamie and Tyler frantically turned around to see who it was. They relaxed, breathing in relief when they saw a completely drenched and pissed off Jordie, his clothes soaked through along with his hair plastered to his head and bear dripping water.

"Ugh...what the fuck is up with the weather? It's pissing rivers out there...." he grumbled, taking off his clothes and gathering them in a pile and moving to take them to the drier. when Jordie saw Jamie and Tyler looking not so calm, he became worried. He knew Tyler was absolutely terrified of storms and that Jamie wasn't exactly fond of them either but was keeping it together for Tyler's sake.

"Be right back guys, I promise," Jordie said, heading towards the laundry room and putting his sopping wet clothes in there and heading back towards the living room.

When he got back there, Jordie noticed that the dogs were calm, too calm to be exact, which meant that they didn't like what was going on outside either. He petted both Marshall and Cash before turning his attention back to his brother and Tyler.

"Okay kiddos. Your big saviour is here. Just let your awesome Jordie hug and everything will be fine," Jordie tried to put some humor into it but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Jamie and Tyler just sat up and made room for Jordie and once he sat down in the middle of the, Jamie and Tyler immediately clutched onto him, whimpering and hiding their faces into the sides of Jordie's neck.

Jordie sighed; what was even worse right now was that he was scared of this storm as well but he couldn't let Jamie and Tyler know that. They were depending on him. So Jordie simply hugged his brother and Tyler against his sides protectively, even though he was still damp from being caught out in the rain. 

Jamie and Tyler shivered just slightly but soon settled down before snuggling against Jordie, who just calmly sat there and watched whatever shit the two were watching on tv. He had no idea, just had focus on something to keep his attention away from the raging beast outside.

This brought back memories from Jordie's and Jamie's childhood when their parents had left them alone for the first time ever, with Jordie in charge, scary thought. Everything was going well until a storm set in and the power went out, completely freaking poor Jamie out. He had clung to his brother, begging for him to make it stop, make it stop and Jordie so badly wished that he could just so his baby brother could be happy again.

They got through it with Jordie remembering where the candles and flashlights were and going upstairs and cuddling Jamie protectively in Jamie's bedroom until he was fast asleep, comforted by Jordie.

Years later, it looked like it was going down that route again, this time with Tyler there as well but the power hadn't gone off yet....oh wait. Yes it did. Just now.

Jordie heard a muffled 'fuck' from Tyler and a muffled 'shit' from Jamie as he just sighed in frustration. 

"Just like last time", he thought. "Just like last time".


End file.
